Lovely Rampage
by Wikked
Summary: This is a sort of a shortfic of Cold Case, Season 4 Episode 1, Rampage. It's about Melanie, OC, who is Cameron's girlfriend. How is her relationship with him? How does she deal with his obsession with shooting? How will it end? Cameron/OC Disclaimer: I do NOT own cold case or anything only Melanie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was actually really random. I met someone who sort of look like Kyle Gallner so I remembered this episode of Cold Case which is one of my favorites. So I watched it and here I am with a sort of shortfic. Tell me what you think of it and if you like it I can make more flashbacks if it's wanted.  
I suppose that was it. **

**Love**

**Wikked**

* * *

**^Rampage^  
Season 4, Episode 1 **

**A cold case fanfiction... **

I lay next to Cameron with my head on his shoulder. He and Neil had been playing some sort of game for hours but I finally convinced him to take a break and relax a bit. He always got so wound up by playing those games of his. I loved it when he finally managed to relax a bit, then I could cuddle with him a little. The opportunities didn't come very often but that only made me love it more.

Cameron and I had been friends since we were kids and I got to know Neil through Cameron. Cameron and I always were a bit more than friends but we didn't make it official until a year ago. I adored him more than anything on this earth. I was just like them, an outsider, I had very few friends. I had never been popular but I always wanted to be. I longed to belong to the cool group, this caused me and Cameron to fight quite alot but eventually he made me realise that I was better of without them. Because if I were to be with them I wouldn't be able to be myself and in the end that is what's important. When I realised this it didn't take long for me and Cameron to actually get official. As I lay next to him and caressed his chest I began to think about back in the day.

_"Would you leave it, please?", I yelled to him. _

_"No, I won't leave it alone. It's important! Don't you get it? Can't you see how indifferent they are? If you would be accepted to their little group, you would have to become someone you're not, you would have to be cruel to people! That is far from you!", Cameron yelled back at me. _

_"I just want to be accepted, I want to be liked!", I said, slightly tired of the discussion. This really was my weak spot. _

_"But, Melanie, you already are", he said and suddenly his lips met mine. He rested his arms on my hips and I had mine around his neck. This was different. We had kissed before but not like this. Not with so much feelings as now, not with so much passion. He broke the kiss and looked at me. _

_"You are perfect just the way you are. I don't want you to change one bit", he said and looked deep into my eyes. _

_"So are you", I said and looked down shyly as I was blushing. _

_"It's so funny to see you're still getting embaressed infront of me, even though we've known each other for so long. I mean, what don't I know about you? I've already seen you naked for example.", he said and chuckled. I got even more embaressed and hid my face in his chest. _

_"That was when we were kids, my body has changed since then", I mumbled, still hiding my face. He chuckled again. _

That moment had changed it all, our whole relationship. It was for the better in my oppinion though. I felt a sudden need to go to the bathroom so I crawled out of the his bed and walked to the toilet. I did my thing and when I washed my hands I looked myself in the mirror. My hair was sort of dirty blonde and ended just above my chest. I scanned myself, seing nothing that stood out, seing nothing that looked good. What he saw in me was beyond me. I was a indifferent and I always hid behind him whenever there was an confrontation, whenever Zach or any of the other jocks picked on me, Cameron always stepped in and I always hid behind him. I was nothing. I was nothing without him. I loved him more than anyone on this earth. Not even my fosterfamily topped him, but that wasn't that wierd when you think about it. I would do anything for him. My eyes started to tear so I shook my head and walked over to Cameron's room. When I came in he stood up, he had just changed his shirt and he turned around as I walked in. With one look he could tell that I had been upset.

"What's wrong?", he asked me and walked up to me.

"Nothing's wrong. I just realised that I'm nothing without you", I said and smiled lightly. "… but that's okay because I don't mind being your's", I added.

"You are not nothing, you are close to everything to me", he said and hugged me tightly. We stood like that for what felt like forever and I loved it.

"I'm going to the mall with Neil later, wanna come?", he asked me.

"Sure, but I gotta go home first so why don't I hook up with you later?", I answered.

"Sure", he said and let me go.

I walked around the room, collecting my stuff that was spread all over. I put it all in my black, leather bag. When I was done I put it on his bed and sat down next to it. His bed was soft and you sank when you sat down. I touched his black striped sheets and led my hand along the stripes.

"Do you remember that night in the forrest when we drank that alcohol Neil picked up before you and I got together?", I asked and looked at him.

"Yeah, of course I do, why?", he said, walking forward and stopped two feet infront of me. He looked down at me, his hand caressed my cheek.

"If I could pick one moment to live forever, that would be it", I said and grabbed his waistband lightly. He bent down and kissed my head.

_"Ey, Cam, Mel!", Neil called as we met him near the woods. "… look what I got", he said with a teasing voice _

_"What the hell is that?", I asked and grinned. I looked at Cameron, hoping for a response, it was so dark outside that I couldn't see shit. _

_"This, my friend, is a little something I picked up from my dad's alcohol stash", Neil said and smirked. _

_"Time to party", Cameron said and began to walk into the woods. I didn't like being in the woods. So I was highly doubtful to this idea but as usual I followed Cameron like a little puppy. We found a grove which we claimed ours. It had plenty of trees surrounding it, we were fully covered by them. The ground was covered by green, soft grass that had a few wild flowers randomly placed on the ground. We sat down in the grass and started a fire, making sure in the process that a huge fire couldn't break out. Neil opened the bottle and drank some of it. Apparently it didn't taste so good, he handed the bottle to Cameron who also drank a little. He had more of a pokerface but it was clear that he didn't like the taste. _

_"Wow, that doesn't taste good anywhere", he said and laughed. He held out the bottle to me and smiled. I eyed it suspiciously and looked at him. _

_"Come on now, Mel. Don't be a bore", he said and chuckled. I grabbed the bottle and put it to my lips. Just to prove that I wasn't a bore I drank more that either of them had. I put down the bottle in the middle, which was pretty much infront of Cameron, so everyone could reach it. _

_"Oh, look at you, aren't you going all party princess on us all of a sudden?", he said teasingly and I retorted by sticking my tongue out. _

_"Oh, yeah. Just come here with it, baby", he said daring, I quickly withdrew my tongue and glared at him. I also blushed slightly but since it was so dark he wouldn't be able to see, thank god. _

_We sat there, talking about anything and everything pretty much all through the night and kept drinking that disgusting liquid. I stretched my legs forward just to change my position and leaned backwards towards a stone. _

_"Mel, you got a spider on your leg", Neil said calmly. I felt my panic grow, I felt like a timebomb. I began kicking with my legs, half screaming until I stood up and ran around on the grass. _

_"Wow", Neil said totally in shock. Cameron laughed hysterically as I ran around for my life. _

_"Melanie, I think it's gone now", Neil said trying to hide a smile. I stopped and looked at them, deadly close to tears and hyperventilating. Cameron stood up and walked up to me. He lay an arm around me and smiled comforting. _

_"It's okay, that poor little spider is probably running for it's life by now", he said smiling. _

_I calmed myself and walked beside Cameron back to where we were sitting. The time went by and soon all three of us was more or less depending on each other to be able to sit up straight. This had been such an amazing night. All of our problems had seemed to just fly away and we were peacefully left here. It was wonderful. _

_"Thank you, guys. This has been awesome, I couldn't dream of anything better", I slurred, hoping that they would get what I was saying. _

_"Agreed", they slurred back. _

I snapped out of my thoughts and lifted my head up, Cameron was still bent down, his lips connected with mine and he pushed us back, making us lay in the bed. He kissed me again, pressing his body closer against mine. We started making out and I spun us around, making me on top. We continued to make out until I broke it off and sat up on his hips, I looked at the clock beside us and I pouted.

"Time to go?", he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, my dear foster parents will kill me if I'm late today again, they might tell me I can't see you anymore. It was very close last time, I don't think I'd be able to talk the out of it again", I said still pouting.

"Yeah, I know... And we wouldn't want to push our luck, now would we", he said smiling. I shook my head as an answer, smiling back at him. He sat up, pushing me back to his lap. He gave me another short but passionate kiss and I got up. I grabbed my bag and began to walk home. Already was the anxiety raising within me. I hated my so called home. My fosterparents wasn't mean or evil just very harsh. It was like they were afraid of me, afraid of what I would become. This bothered me much and made me despise them. The only ones that actually understood me was Cameron and Neil. Sure, I could be afraid of the way they talked sometimes. They kept on talking about killing people and doing a massacre, it scared me. The others in our school laughed in their faces but I knew better. I knew it wasn't just empty threats, I knew they were serious. It was just a matter of time. I feared it, badly. Because I knew that when that day came, they would kill and they would probably kill themselves too. I didn't want to be in this world without Cameron but I don't know it I would have the guts to kill myself either. I shivered, the bare thought of losing him drove me mad. I reached my house and opened the door.

"You are late!", my fostermom yelled at me.

"No, you told me to be home by noon, which is now. The clock is twelve o'clock sharp", I said in a bored tone.

"Don't use that tone with me!", she yelled. I sighed heavily and I saw my fosterdad walk out of the livingroom to greet me.

"Leave it, honey", he said cautiously looking at me like I was going to kill him. I looked down, feeling worse for every second I spent in their company.

"Um, I was thinking of going to the mall later... Is that okay?", I asked nicely.

"Sure, just don't spend to much time with that boy, what's his name? Cameron? I don't like him. He seemes aggressive", he said harsh.

"You have nothing to worry about, he's not as bad as you think", I said quietly.

"I know a bad guy when I see one", he said strict as I walked into my room and leaving the bag I had from sleeping over at Cameron's house.

"Don't walk away from us, young lady! And listen to your father!", my fostermom yelled as I headed towards the door, boiling of anger on the inside.

"You're no father of mine!", I screamed and then ran out of the house.

I ran all the way to the mall and stopped just outside, huffing, trying to catch my breath. After standing there, calming down for about fifteen minutes I decided to go in. I walked in through the door, heading for the center of the mall. As I walked in I saw Zach and the gang heading my way, I cursed quietly to myself, praying that it wasn't me they were after. When they reached me I was almost in the center of the mall and Cameron was nowhere to be seen, neither was Neil. Zach reached me and pushed me so I fell to the floor. I got up quickly and glared at him.

"Oh, look who's all badass", one of the guys said teasing me.

"Get out of my way, Zach", I said as threatning as I could with poison in my voice, hoping to cover my fear.

"Or what?", he asked. I gathered my courage, telling myself that I needed to be brave. While I glared at Zach I could see Cameron and Neil in the corner of my eye, looking at me. They began to walk towards me. I prepared myself and then kicked him hard in the private parts.

"Or that!", I said angry as Zach fell on his knees, covering his 'jewels'. I smirked on the inside.

"I hope you became sterile", I said as I walked by him and headed to Cameron and Neil who looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk on their faces.

"How did that happen?", Cameron asked as I reached them.

"Bad mood from a family meeting", I said shortly as I hugged Neil and then Cameron. Cameron lay a protecting arm around me and looked at me proudly.

"So what have you been up to?", I asked happily, already in a much better mood.

"Barry just showed us the surveillance system, it turnes out that you could bring a machine gun in here, and nobody would know", Neil said smirking.

"Or care... Cool, huh?", Cameron said.

"So, it's time?", I said, slightly worried.

"Not quite yet. You need to have patiance, Mel", Cameron said smirking, looking down at me. I looked at him, he could tell that I was afraid, I could see it in his face. He kissed my cheek gently.

"It'll be okay. I'll be there with you, we'll be free", he whispered in my ear. His voice made me so relaxed, I leaned my head at his shoulder.

"What if I won't be able to do it?", I whispered back.

"Then, I'll help you", he said simply and then kissed me.

"Okay, if you say so", I said and tried to smile.

**^MelanieHeartCameron^ **

I turned around in my bed, hoping to find a comfortable position but I was without success. I wished Cameron was here, I always slept better with him around but my fosterparents wouldn't allow him to be inside the house. I remembered the first time we did it, it was in this house. If they knew I had lost my virginity to him inside this house they would rage. My fosterparents was out of town so I invited him over. We had been watching a movie in my bed and than a very intimate scene came in the movie, we tried to keep our cool but eventually it just wasn't possible. I smiled at the memory and jumped into the shower, it took a while since I had to shave and stuff like it. I got out from the shower and walked over to my calendar to check the date, September 23rd. I put some clothes on, something slightly rock-ish as usual. I walked over to my cellphone and saw a text from Cameron, "See you at the mall later? ;)", it said. I answered "Sure, see you then :*". I walked downstairs and ate some breakfast.

I decided that I'd head to the mall early, to get some shopping done and such. When I got there I walked around in different stores trying to find something of value. I walked into a jewelry store and found different necklaces and bracelets with matching letters. I decided to buy one a bit more feminin one with the letter C and one more masculine with the letter M. I felt a bit silly and selfish as I did it but still. I left the store and tried to see if Cameron or Neil where there yet. I spotted them in the center of the mall, I walked over there and kissed Cameron.

"Hey there, babe. Found anything interesting?", he asked.

"Actually yes. And just a heads up, this might be really lame and all that so if you hate it you can throw it away or something", I warned.

"Okey", he said chuckling. I held out the necklace with the M on it and showed him the one with the C for me. I could see both Neil and Cameron's faces and could tell that it was lame indeed.

"I gotta say, it is lame. But hell, why not?", he said and laughed. We put them on and looked at each other. I couldn't help but laugh, it felt really lame. I held my arms around him in a tight hug and he had an arm around me aswell.

We saw Tina from school come closer so I let Cameron go a little but we still had body contact.

"You wanna make a pornfilm? Bow-chicka-bow-wow", she said, she looked really upset so I automatically worried for her. I wondered what had happened to her, she usually looked sort of happy. Even though she probably wasn't. I didn't hear what they were saying, I was to caught up with my worry and caring for people I don't know.

"How about I kill you first?", I heard Cameron say. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, pressing myself a bit closer to him. This situation was new to me and I was very uncomfortable in it so I hid in Camerons arms.

"Then who's gonna make you famous, big boy?", Tina asked. I didn't like her calling him that. I got sort of protective, like a predator, protecting my territory.

"Girl's got a point", he stated, I looked over at Tina and saw her, daring them to kill everyone.

"So what's the plan, Cameron?", Neil asked him. I looked at Cameron questionly, waiting for some sort of "go ahead".

Tina looked away, I followed her gaze and saw her starring at Zach and the guys. I gave them the death glare. I realised that they must have done something to her to make her this mad. She basically just saw red. She was worse than Cameron or Neil.

"Kill them all. Kill everybody", Tina said. I saw Cameron's smile and I knew immediatly that this was the time. It was now or never. This was the end.

"Get the camera", Cameron told Neil and hugged me closer for a moment. I hugged him tightly and kissed him fast before he let me go. Him and Neil began to film themselves, I stood next to Tina, watching as they talked about the mall and how hellish it was. Suddenly Cameron fired the first shot and I ran over to him as Tina was given the camera from Neil. I stood close behind him and had my hand on his upper arm as he shot wild. I heard the screams and I saw the blood, I started to shake and my heart pounded so I walked even closer to him, hoping that it would calm me down. But it didn't. I panicked by watching all of the terrified people running for their lives, only to be shot down like an animal. I saw the security guard, Barry, walk into the commotion. Cameron and Neil walked up to him with their weapons ready. As they stopped I stood behind Cameron holding one hand on his shoulder and one on his hip. I peeked over his shoulder, looking at Barry, hoping silently that he would make it. He seemed so good.

"Smile for the camera, sucker", Cameron said the second before he shot him. He laughed at him and I felt my heart pounding even faster than before.

They continued to shoot until there was no one left to shoot. Neil and Cameron walked up to each other and scanned the big, empty mall that was filled with dead bodies.

"This is it, bro", he said to Neil. I walked up to Cameron and hugged him tighter then ever before, I felt my eyes started to burn by all the tears that threatned to come out. Cameron put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up. He kissed me with passion I'd never felt before. He was ecstatic and even though I felt horrible and I almost peed my pants because I was so scared, I still felt happy for him. Cameron let me go and hugged Neil.

"The end", Cameron said. Cameron picked out a small gun and held it out to me. My hands were shaking so bad that I didn't know what to do. He picked up my hands and put the gun in one of them, the other hand he kept holding. He kissed me one more time.

"I love you. Both of you", he said to us.

"I love you, guys too", I said weakly, keeping close to Cameron.

"Same here", Neil said.

I put the gun to my head, still shaking just as bad as before, along with the others. I held Cameron's hand tighter, trying to squeeze out his strength and take some for myself. My finger slowly pulled the trigger until the end.


	2. Flashback - Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Um.. This is a flashback. I thought I was done but I just can't get them out of my head so a few flashback's might be published. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Wikked**

* * *

_We all sat down on the floor in Neil's basement. In the room was me, Cameron, Neil and very sweet girl that I started to talk to in math last week. Her name is Abigail, I call her Abi or Gallie mostly. The four of us sat in ring and pretty much did nothing of importance. _

_"I've got an idea! Let's play truth or dare", Cameron said daring. _

_"Yeah, that's a great idea!", Neil said. I looked at them, filled with doubt. Cameron raised his eyebrows and looked at me, silently telling me to agree to the idea. _

_"Fine", I sighed, Abi agreed when I did. She didn't seem to fond of the idea either but when those two got an idea, they didn't let it go. _

_"Neil, why don't you start", Cameron said and pointed at him. _

_"Okay, Gallie! Truth or dare?", Neil said and smirked. Abi looked miserable. _

_"Truth", she said eventually. _

_"Bo-ring", Cameron said as he put his weight on his arms behind him. _

_"Not necessarily boring, you just gotta find the posibilies", Neil said. He continued to think for a while until he brightened up. _

_"What do you feel for Cameron?", Neil asked. Abi blushed badly. _

_"O-okay, Um... I-I... H-he's nice", she stuttered and Cameron smirked. _

_"Just nice?", Neil asked. She blushed even worse so Neil and Cameron laughed. I smiled at the poor girl and gave her a comforting smile before she asked. _

_"S-so, M-mel. T-truth or d-d-dare?", she asked me. _

_"Truth", I answered her after some times condsideration. _

_"No, she picks dare, not truth", Cameron said and looked at Abi. _

_"Okay", Abi said quietly. I glared at him and he just smirked back. Eventually I just sighed and looked at Abi. _

_"Well, I-I don't know...", she continued. _

_"I know", Neil said and looked at me evilly. I looked back at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was thinking. _

_"Mel, kiss Cameron", Neil said and smirked. _

_"What", I half-yelled and looked at him terrified. _

_"Am I really that bad?", Cameron teased. Not at all, he was far from it. I was just scared that he would find out how I really felt. _

_"No, not at all", I said and blushed. _

_"Come on then", he said, still leaning backwards at his hands. I crawled across the little ring we had formed. The closer I got, the more I blushed. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was smirking. When I reached him, I leaned over to reach his lips, still looking deep into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Our lips got closer and finally touched, slowly and gently we kissed. __Nothing but our lips was touching. _It was sweeter then our first kiss from when we were ten, now we were fourteen. 

_"It's about time you two did that", Neil said in the middle of the whole thing. I broke the kiss and blushed worse then ever before. _

_"Shut up", Cameron said and smirked. I got back to my seat across the ring and sat down, looking at the floor. I wanted to avoid Cameron's smirk at all cost. _

_"It's your turn to ask, Mel", Abi said, I looked up at her and smiled. _

_"Ah, I forgot about that", I said and smiled. "… Neil, truth or dare?", I asked him. _

_"Dare, of course", he said and smiled proudly. _

_"Oh, ehm...", I sat thinking for a long while, trying to figure something out. "… I'm out of ideas", I sighed eventually. Cameron got up and crawled across the ring, he leaned in and I felt my heart beat faster. He leaned towards my ear and whispered an idea, the he got back to his place. _

_"If you say so... Neil, kiss Abi", I said simply. Abi looked flustered over this and Neil looked at Cameron and glared. There was something I didn't know about. I gave Abi an apologetic look, hoping she wouldn't hate me too much._

_"Okay", he said shortly. He and Abi met in the middle of the ring and kissed, the kiss didn't seem to have quite as much feeling as mine and Cameron's did but it did have got back to their seats and I could see Abi blush. _

_"Cameron, truth or dare?", Neil asked him, expecting a dare so he could get even. _

_"Truth", he said. _

_"What?! You complained on us if any of us pick dare but you pick it now?", Neil yelled. Cameron just laughed, of course he pick truth, that way he can't get revenge. _

_"Fine! How about this...", Neil said and paused. "… How long have you wanted to kiss, or more, Melanie?", Neil said and smirked. Cameron glared at him. I looked at them and suddenly they both looked back at me. I blushed badly and broke eyecontact with them. _

_"Pretty much since we were ten and we did it the first time, but then she blushed and pulled away earlier than she did this time", he said looking at me. I felt his eyes on me so I looked back at him, feeling really embarressed. This guy always had to embarress me, always and even though I blushed and felt embarressed ninety percent of the time with him I still wanted him. I wanted to be closer to him now, I wanted to be in his arms, protected. It was like he had read my mind because in that moment he got over to me and sat down behind me, making me lean against his chest. I loved it, I leaned my head to the left and heard his heart beat. I closed my eyes for a moment, just memorising the moment. _

_"So, Melanie, truth or dare?", Cameron asked me as I opened my eyes. He looked deep into my eyes, I felt as if he could see right through me. _

_"Truth", I said so low that it was almost a whisper, he smiled at me. _

_"Hmm... How did you feel when you heard my answer to Neil's question?", he asked and looked at me curiously. _

_"Oh... Umm... Embarressed and...", I stopped myself. _

_"Yeah?", Cameron said, aiding me to finish my sentence. I still paused, not knowing if I should finish or not. _

_"Happy, I felt happy", I blurted out fast, but regretted opening my mouth as soon I did it. _


End file.
